You shoot me down, but I won't fall
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: A series of one shots. All been seen from Iron Man viewpoint. It is a romance between him and Captain America, it starts off with Tony as a young boy idolizing Steve, to their present time.
1. Chapter 1

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Recently due to the wonders of the internet I have become better acquainted with the popular ship, Stony. And due to many imaginings I created a series of one shots from a young Tony to an older Tony. I was originally only going to do 12 but literally as I type this I have decided to do :) hope you guys like it.

* * *

No ones pov

In a small house, that had lots of technology laying around a mother and father sat in their living room while a small boy ran around playing with his toys. The mother a tired looking young woman with brown hair turned to her husband giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear 'Howard take Tony to bed?' Maria said  
A question, Howard knew to be a statement. Howard stood up stretching his long thin arms pulling them behind his back. 'C'mon kiddo time for bed' he said in a stern voice he reserved for Tony's bedtime  
The small boy aged five came running in his dark hair messy with pencils stuck in it, a toy car in his hand the other a picture 'What you got there bud?' Howard asked pointing to the piece of paper  
'It's a car I made' Tony said handing the piece of paper to his father  
Howard inspected the scribbles of the car and he had to admit once he deciphered it he thought the principle was good of course for a five year old it was not quite right for one thing it was supposedly running on chocolate but the shape was good 'Very nice Tony, maybe one day we can make it. Maria put it on the fridge for me' Howard sad smiling  
Maria took it and put it on the fridge, Howard picked his son up and started to walk towards the stairs 'One more minute, please?' Tony whined  
Once in Tony's room he put him down 'Go wash your teeth and when you come back, I will tell you a story' Howard said  
As a father would know, he knew the best method to get Tony to go to bed. It was a simple method of letting Tony think he was getting longer up when usually Howard's stories would tire Tony out. Tony came back in, already in his pyjamas. 'Story please' Tony said crawling into his covers  
Howard tucked him in 'Which story bud?' Howard said looking at Tony's bookshelf  
'About Captain America' Tony said excitedly  
Howard chuckled 'But you know them off by heart son'  
'Tell me how he saved the world' Tony said  
Howard took a chair and sat by Tony's bed 'It all starts in world war two, a bad man named Johann Schmidt was going to bomb all the capital cities on the world. It didn't take long for Captain America to win of course but something was wrong with the plane it was on a set course and he had to land it early or it would take out New York city so he landed it in the water, he saved everyone in this cities life I wasn't in New York at the time but your mother was' Howard said thinking of his friend  
'What happened to him, dad?' Tony asked  
'Well when he landed, we didn't know where he fell and when we could get out to look for him we think the ice drifted and hid him. We searched for months on end but couldn't find him' Howard said sadly 'But remember son, Steve was chosen to be Captain America because with the serum it made a good man great. He knew the value of strength'  
Tony nodded yawning, sleep enticing him forward. Tony memorized every word, he liked how Captain America did what no one else could do. As his dad said he took the grenade even at his weakest while the stronger ones protected themselves. 'Dad, one day will I be as good as Captain America?' Tony asked his voice becoming quieter  
'As long as you remember to stay true and remember to be a good man than yes you can' his father said  
'Love you dad' Tony said turning on his side  
'Yeah, night Tony' Howard said  
That night in the five year olds dreams he dreamt of fighting side by side with the man in stars and stripes.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review and I hope you guys like it :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

TammiluvsHarryPotter: I decided with help from a reviewer Dragon-Bowl had given the idea to do a teenage Tony chapter and thinking it was a good idea I changed my original chapter 2 to chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy xx

* * *

No ones pov

The Stark family had changed a lot since Tony was five years old, their house was bigger as was the company that Howard and his father Howard senior had started together even at the age of fifteen Tony was often seen in his fathers lab creating car designs after school. Tony found his fathers lab a calm place to go. You would however assume that if he was in his fathers lab that therefore they would spend a lot of time together, however with the rise in company it meant that Howard stopped inventing so much and he was doing more business things with his friend Obadiah Stane, Howard seemed to forget the five year old he showed care for, he saw Tony as a man. Being from a different generation made him less affectionate, well that's what Maria told Tony when he asked but she always assured Tony that Howard loves Tony even if he doesn't say it. Howard was even making plans that if he were to die soon that Tony would be owner of the company.

While in the lab, Tony was creating what he wanted to be his first car, he wanted low suspension a spoiler and a V8 engine all things he was drawing onto his car. Tony wasn't a good artist but he could draw a car any day. 'Hello Tony, are you in my lab?' Howard asked on an intercom  
Pushing a button, 'Yeah I am just doing the designs for my car' Tony said  
'Ok, just wanted to tell you to go home at 6 without me there is an important meeting. Just tell your mum to cook me some pasta for later' Howard said his voice tired  
'Got it. Where are the pencils I left here?' Tony asked  
'In the cupboard under my desk' Howard answered 'See you later'  
'Good bye' Tony said  
Tony walked to the cupboard and opened the bottom draw but his pencils weren't there, going into the middle draw he couldn't find the pencils but he found the drawing he gave his dad only ten years ago 'A car run on chocolate, what was I thinking' Tony said laughing he put the picture back  
He checked the top draw and finally found his pencils and an old picture worn away slightly it was of his dad and a man quite tall and very muscular, being black and white Tony saw that the mans hair was lighter probably blonde. Tony had to admit the guy was good looking, he looked on the back to see written in his fathers cursive writing Howard Stark and Steven Rogers aka Captain America. This was the Captain America Tony had grown up listening about this was the man he had idolized so greatly as a child. Tony soon went home deciding to finish his design the next day, when walking into the house Tony kissed his mum's cheek 'Dad will be home late cook up some pasta for him' he said 'Alright honey' Maria said 'Are you alright Tony?'  
'Yes, just going to watch some old movies' Tony said  
Running up two sets of stairs Tony went to the centre of the hallway and jumped grabbing the rope attached to the attic door, pulling it down and a ladder unfolding he grabbed the sides and climbed up straight in his line of view he saw what he was looking for. The box that held the movies he desired to see. He took the box in his arm and carried it downstairs, closing the door he went to his room. His room was on the top floor and his parents on the second floor. He had converted the movies onto a disk when he was 13 and it had gotten two minutes of praise from his father. Tony put one into his TV and watched as a skinny man went into a machine his father made after minutes the machine closed around him as his father turned a dial a light brightened the small window and a scream was heard from the machine an older man ran over to the machine 'STEVEN!' he cried a foreign accent to his voice probably German  
When no answer sounded a woman who wasn't in view shouted 'SHUT IT DOWN!'  
'Stark do it' the older man shouted  
'NO! NO! I CAN DO THIS' the man in the machine cried  
Howard carried on turning the dial as told and after a few minutes it was complete and when the machine opened up the tall muscular man in the photo appeared on screen. The woman earlier came into view 'How are you feeling?' she asked  
'Taller' he replied  
This always made Tony chuckle he liked Steven's calmness and how he acted happy. For the rest of the evening Tony watched the movies. Remembering everything he idolized about Steven Rogers, however he saw him in a different light, something was different about him now even if Tony could not quite place it. Something had changed about the man.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please Review xx


	3. Chapter 3

TammiluvsHarryPotter: I hope you guys like this. Sorry its so short.

* * *

No ones pov

Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. He was working on a way to create greener energy at first Stark Industries were a weapons company but that all changed, yes he made some weapons individually for SHIELD and for his Iron Man suit. But that was it, Tony had quit the weapons business. Him and an agent from SHIELD called Coulson were discussing about a machine that would cut through a thick layer of ice. Slightly confused Tony asked why SHIELD would need such a device, 'Well Mr. Stark you know Captain America?' Coulson said when he said Captain America he said it with a certain respect that made Tony want to chuckle  
'Of course I do, lost at sea' Tony said  
'Well they found Schmidt's plane where he should be. If that's so he should get the burial he deserves' Coulson said  
With that knowledge Tony agreed and in two days SHIELD had the device and worked on freeing the frozen soldier.

Not too much longer, Tony found out that Captain America had survived thanks to the serum given to him it had kept him alive and young, literally a frozen replica of the 40's. Apparently when he woke up Tony found out that Steve had run out of the building and stood in shock at the new world around him. Confused about everything the cars, the moving billboards. Tony felt sorry for the man, everyone he loved was dead. Everything he knew changed. When Steve Rogers went under the war was still raging and he comes up and its all done with, with the knowledge that we won.

He had asked Fury if he could meet the super soldier, but Fury had declined saying that he would be confused by Tony. As not only was a technical man owning every gadget known to man. But also being Howard Stark son might offer sadness that yet another friend had passed away. Tony did vow though to make friends with man he dreamt of so much as a child he was going to make his dreams of helping him become a reality he was going to fight side by side with him, he was going to be his friend and that was that. If there was one thing Tony was certain about it was that Stark's always get what they want.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hope you guys enjoy the fanfiction, also the chapters and other fics may come up later as I have a job and wont have as much time to write. Anyway enjoy xx

* * *

No ones pov

Tony slammed the door to Stark Towers angrily behind him, he had just gotten back from a meeting with SHIELD. 'What's the matter sir?' Jarvis the AI asked curiously  
'Well to try and let Mr Spangled arse get used to everyone they held a meeting to get him eased into our culture.' Tony said enraged  
'Why's that an issue?' Jarvis asked  
'Because he was a total douche, he was so boring and depressed,' Tony said  
'In fairness to him sir, he lost everyone he knew,' Jarvis said 'I assume there is something else.'

Not only two hours ago, when in the meeting Tony sat he was playing with a Rubik's cube of course he could have easily done it straight away, but today the famous Iron Man was nervous, he was going to meet his childhood hero that ended being his hero till this day. He was excited to see if he was like what his father had said. When the man came in it was obvious he was nervous, that much was simple. Steve looked down playing with his hands. He had sat next to Tony, Fury sat down and addressed the people sitting down 'Everyone I have called you here because as a new member of our team Mr Rogers needed to get familiar with you.' Fury said  
All the agents nodded their head however Tony was confused 'If that's the case then why am I here? Don't get me wrong its nice to meet you but I was declined for being a member of SHIELD because of my behaviour.' Tony said  
'Yes, but your father was friends with Mr Rogers and he wanted to hear about your father from you,' Fury said  
'I would like to hear how Howard is doing.' Steve said quietly  
Tony instantly felt bad, SHIELD hadn't told him how at the age of 20, Anthony Stark lost both his parents they had been driving their way to a small family gathering to see Tony's new house, the one he owns in Malibu California and when stopped at a traffic light, a drunk truck driver came crashing into their car, the car had fallen down a cliff it was later pulled out to see Howard holding onto his wife Maria tightly. 'I am sorry to tell you this, Captain. But my father died.' Tony said softly feeling bad once more for the captain he had lost all his friends  
Steve looked down 'Your father was a lovely man, may I ask how he died?' Steve asked  
'Died in a car accident, my mother was in the car with him.' Tony said  
'You remind me a lot of your father, call me Steve please.' Steve said slightly more relaxed

'And sir?' Jarvis said 'What's wrong with that?'  
'You wouldn't understand you are an AI you don't have a father.' Tony said  
Jarvis didn't answer for a while 'Well sir, you made me, dummy and butter fingers so in a sense you are our father.'  
'I see your logic,' Tony said sighing 'That's sad, I am the dad to robots.'  
He chuckled lightly, running his hands through his hair 'I just don't want to be hidden in my dads shadow, its already a big shadow. He did what no one else could dream of, in a time that was only getting used to technology,' Tony sighed 'I don't know why, but I don't want him to see me like my father I want him to see me only as Tony. Do you understand?'  
'Yes sir, I do.' Jarvis said  
Tony didn't realise that these thoughts were going to one day change how him and Steve saw each other.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

TammiluvsHarryPotter: I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction :D

* * *

No ones pov

Tony when brought onto SHIELD's helicarrier he was curious to say the least, when he heard Fury's idea to use the tesseract as a source for unsustainable energy he knew something amiss, for one they didn't bring him in on the project, as he himself is trying to create a greener energy and like Bruce said the whole idea seemed funky. Being the curious man he was, he took it upon himself to hack into SHIELD's computer and find out what they really were going to use the tesseract for. Bruce had the idea of not participating in the hacking process as he didn't want to anger SHIELD in anyway. Steve came in, almost marching in the way he approached them, his uniform hardly had a speck of dust on it. His arms were kept firmly by his side moving only slightly when he stopped he stood in front of Tony's desk he stood upright, he didn't hunch or lean on one foot, his hands were behind his back. Like Tony's father had said he was the perfect soldier. 'How is the search for the tesseract going?' Steve asked  
'Just waiting for the results now.' Bruce said  
'And you Mr Stark?' Steve asked  
'Helping Bruce and decrypting SHIELD's programme.' Tony said  
'You need to focus on the problem at hand, Mr Stark.' Steve said seriously  
'You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.' Tony said calmly  
'You think Fury's hiding something?' Steve said  
'He's a spy, Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets.' Tony said munching on a blueberry 'Its bugging him too.' he said pointing at Bruce  
'Uh…I just wanna finish my work here and…' he was interrupted by a plea from Steve to answer him  
'Stark towers is powered by Stark reactors, a self sustaining energy. That building will run itself for what, a year?' Bruce said  
'That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now!' Tony said proudly boasting of his reactor  
'So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?' Bruce said tiredly  
Bruce excused himself to go and get some lunch.  
'Hacking into their computer shouldn't it be obvious about why they wouldn't want you around?' Steve said annoyed  
'An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible.' Tony said scoffing  
Steve took a breath to calm down 'I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.' Steve said  
'Following is not really my style.' Tony said in a matter of fact tone  
'And you're all about style, aren't you?' Steve asked  
'Of the people in this room, which one is a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?' Tony said angered slightly  
Steve paced the room his normally quiet feet now stomping as his calm demeanour had gone 'Not of use! Not of use! Of course I am not. I don't understand this world anymore, its not the world I grew up with. When I went under I was told a lot of things that weren't acceptable and I was one of those unacceptable people, then when I wake up its all changed. A lifetime of laws and teachings, most of which are obsolete. I'm obsolete, Mr Stark. I shouldn't exist here and right now I shouldn't be here and yet here I am' he said involuntary dry sobs racked his body  
Tony looked at Steve looked at Steve in shock. He never thought of it in that way. He never realised how lonely Steve probably was. He saw a sensitive side to the man in stars and stripes. 'Captain you are not obsolete.' Tony said  
'How so?' Steve asked curiously  
'Everyone here is so dependent on their technology you are not. You are brilliant in battle you barely need these high tech gadgets everyone else needs' Tony said quietly 'Captain may I ask something?'  
Steve nodded 'I don't want to sound rude. And if its too personal ignore it, but what laws did you break?' Tony asked  
'One was forging my enlistment forms and…' he trailed off  
'And Captain?' Tony said encouragingly  
Steve stood up marching to the door 'I was and still am homosexual. As it was illegal I hoped by joining the army, that if I died then I wouldn't have to live a lie by pretending to be something I am not and or I would probably of died alone' Steve said 'Call me Steve'  
'Call me Tony' Tony said smiling  
'Thank you Tony' Steve said leaving the room  
When Tony was alone he realised he had just gained a friend. A friend who happened to be his childhood idol. Little did Tony that this one secret would change the course of their friendship, this would bring the two heroes closer than they would have ever thought possible.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review x


	6. Chapter 6

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Sorry its been so long guys, but with the new job and everything. Things will be a lot slower while I adjust to things. Anyway I hope you like xx

* * *

No ones pov

It had been three years since the battle in New York. And it had been a month since Tony and Steve had started going out. Ever since Steve's confession on SHIELD's helicarrier they had become close however it developed into more when in a drunken stupor even though he thought it was only him in the room he shouted out how he loved Steve, Steve who had been moving in so all the avengers were easier to get a hold of he heard, they had been together since. They had started out slow not wanting to rush into things yes they lived together but in separate rooms, they held hands and hugged but had yet to kiss. Steve was worried about going that extra step, he had only kissed one other person, Peggy who had a crush on him, in his time he wasn't allowed to be who he was so he wasn't the best in relationships he never got the chance to try and be, he knew Tony was a casanova of sorts. But Steve was determined to make this the best kiss Tony had ever experienced. However he knew it would be hard, they hadn't gone on a date as they didn't want to alert the press to their relationship, yet incase it didn't turn out right however Steve knew that wouldn't be an issue. To make it the greatest kiss, Steve needed the help of …. technology. 'Jarvis?' Steve said nervously he never normally talked to the AI as he didn't trust technology  
'Yes, sir?' Jarvis asked  
'Is there an empty room in stark tower?' Steve asked  
'Don't you like your room, sir?' Jarvis asked confused  
'No! It's just I have a plan to surprise Tony and I need a room for it.' Steve said  
After a few hours of Steve nit picking at the rooms, Steve finally found a room he was happy with, a room he thought was perfect. The walls were white the floor had wooden panels and the ceiling was covered with small circular lights. Steve had always been good at planning things and had also been very artistic, he still was, he planned to utilise these talents in making the perfect first kiss for him and Tony.

By the end of the day Steve was smudged in paint. He had painted the walls a dark blue and painted small stars all over the walls. He was cleaning up the paint cans and putting them in a small cupboard so he could later get rid of them without Tony seeing them. He stood back and looked with pride at his work. It was simple and perfect. It would look like they were sitting under the stars, especially as he had painted the ceiling blue too the small lights being the stars. Steve was so caught up in his plans he didn't hear the door open. 'What's this?' A familiar voice said  
Steve knew that voice anywhere, it was Tony's voice. His heart broke slightly all this hard work gone to waste, he fell off the steps multiple times, not because he was clumsy but because it couldn't support his weight, especially when he went on his tiptoes it would topple and he would fall. And paint now smelt differently to paint in his day, everyone told Steve he was imagining it which he probably was but he had to deal with that all day and now his secret had been ruined. He turned to Tony who had his arms crossed across his chest the shinning blue arc reactor neatly in the middle 'What is all this?' Tony asked calmly  
Steve didn't answer instead his face went red, he shuffled on his feet. 'It was a surprise.' Steve whispered  
Tony's arms moved from his chest 'What kind of surprise?' he asked curious  
'A surprise for you.' Steve said  
Tony smiled brightly 'I never get surprises.'  
Tony closed the door behind him and walked past Steve into the middle of the room. 'Well what is it?' he said eagerly  
'But it wont be the same' Steve said  
Tony hugged Steve, Tony being shorter then Steve rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 'It would be better' Tony said  
He looked at Steve in the eyes and went on his tiptoes, he kissed the super soldier on the lips it was a gentle kiss not to eager but full of love and passion. He released Steve from his grip and walked to the door. 'Best kiss ever' he said before leaving a very flustered and red faced Steve  
After regaining himself, Steve ran after Tony for another kiss.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review :D Enjoy xx


	7. Chapter 7

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hello guys, I hope you like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing and I hope you have a lot of fun reading.

* * *

No ones pov

Tony revealed his and Steve's relationship to the public obviously with his boyfriends consent. And the public didn't react very well, some acted well but others didn't like how America's heroes were, they didn't like the image they set. There was hate mail and there was threats, which made Steve reclusive for weeks not leaving the house and when the government got involved and said if anyone else got involved in a negative way it would result in jail time for them. And Tony's way of getting Steve back out in the world? Was by obviously taking him out on a date.

Tony had it all figured out, he would take Steve to do something like what he did in the 1940's, he would take him to a bar and he would dance with him to swing music. He assumed Steve would be good at it considering he lived through the 40's.

When Tony said that he was taking Steve out there had been a little discussion it was nothing serious, but Tony won. And Steve had to prepare for a night out on the town. He wore beige coloured slacks and a blue dress shirt that was tucked into his slacks. He wore brown leather shoes. Tony decided to dress up a little in black trousers and a red dress shirt, the arc reactor still shining through it. They went in one of Tony's car his 2008 Audi R8. When they arrived at the bar they had a drink Steve was telling Tony about how his friend Bucky danced with a girl to this song back in the 40's and when Steve tried to dance with the girl he was with she chucked a drink at him. Steve laughed at how awkward he had been and how tiny he had been.

After they finished their drinks, Tony stood up stretching out his hand he whispers in Steve's ear 'Can I have this dance?' his voice sultry  
Steve looks down 'I don't know how to dance' he whispers back 'I'd hate to step on your feet'  
Tony laughed 'I will show you'  
Tony takes hold of Steve's hand and pulls him to his feet. And leads him onto the dance floor. He positions his hand on Steve's waist and holds the other while Steve puts his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony gently starts to sway and leads the dance moving them a few steps in a small circle, as the music builds up tempo so does Tony, Steve despite contrary belief doesn't step on his boyfriends foot 'See you're a good dancer' Tony says smiling  
Tony smiles thinking the 1940's blood in Steve's system is finally getting to dance, even before Tony realises Steve has taken lead of the dance.

They dance for hours but not to the music being played, by their own music. For Steve the music is a song his mother used to sing him for Tony it's a song that his dad would play while they were in the garage fixing cars. Yet despite both being different songs, they still dance in sync together. Tony's head is resting on Steve's chest listening to the super soldiers accelerated heart beat. It was pure bliss for Tony. He loved how Steve took charge. He liked to think this was what Steve was like back in his day. Like this was the real Steve Rogers, not the Steve Rogers that was created, but the one that liked to draw, the one that secretly knew how to dance the one that was frozen in time so he could be with Tony. The Steve Rogers that Tony loved.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: I hope you enjoyed and please review :D xx


	8. Chapter 8

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hello guys, I am really in the zone today so I wrote chapter 7 and 8 who knows I might be able to get some more chapters in. Fingers crossed.

* * *

No ones pov

The two avengers had been dating for three years and they had just put a mutant from the brotherhood in prison. He was shapeshifting and using Steve Rogers appearance to get into SHIELD. What he had done was kidnapped Steve and pretended to be him but Tony had realised something was different he noticed how his boyfriend avoided him and seemed angry, that was not a Steve trait at all. So he took his concern to Director Nick Fury and they interrogated him, when they realised it wasn't Steve they used torture to find out where the real Captain America was but the shapeshifter stayed in Steve's form it hurt Tony to see it because he heard the screams he kept thinking it was his Steve.

When they found out where the real Steve was they, they prepared to leave however the shapeshifter had escaped. They had to rush and find Steve before the fake did something to hurt Steve. When they got to the building. There was only the two Steve's one was fake and one wasn't. Both looked equally ill and battered, both were tied to chairs. 'Which is the real Steve Rogers?' Nick Fury shouted  
Both pleaded that he was the real one, after the whole ordeal it was said that when torturing Steve they used methods to find out everything they could, so if this situation arised they could do exactly this. Soon they brought in Tony in the hopes that the Iron Man would be able to tell which was the real one after all he was dating the victim. When he looked at both the Steve's 'Which is the real Steve?' he said calmly  
One Steve pleaded however the other didn't his head was bent low. 'Aren't you going to plead?' Tony asked  
'Shoot us.' He said 'Kill us. That way the impostor doesn't live'  
'But the real one would die.' Tony said his voice uneven trying not to cry  
'It's the price that I would pay' he whispered  
Tony fell on his knees in front of him and looked him in the eyes, 'If you're the real Steve you would know, what tattoo I have and where?' Tony said  
'The captain America shield on your hipbone' he croaked  
'HE IS LYING! IT'S A TRICK! HE TORTURED ME TO FIND OUT! PLEASE LOVE LISTEN TO ME' the other Steve shouted  
But Tony knew Steve never said the word love as a nickname, his term of endearment for Tony was gorgeous or hun. Hun because his mother used that to his father and gorgeous because Steve said Tony was the most gorgeous man on the planet. Tony took out his gun and shot the other Steve he became limp and turned back into his original form.

When they got home however Steve still covered in bruises, dirt and blood. Sat on the sofa his body aching from the whole ordeal. Tony sat next to him he was happy to have him back however he was concerned 'Steve?' Tony whispered  
'Yeah?' Steve said quietly  
'Why did you say shoot us?' Tony asked  
Steve curled up on the sofa 'Not now Tony'  
'Why not?' I think its important.' Tony said a little ticked off  
Steve stood up 'I said what I knew was the right thing to do.'  
He walked to their bedroom, Tony followed Steve took off his dirty clothes and chucked them in the bin he walked naked into the bathroom and run water for a bath so he could relax a little. 'Didn't you think I would recognise who was who?' Tony said 'Because I knew that when he impersonated you he wasn't you'  
'THEN HOW COME IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET TO ME!' Steve shouted 'I was there for two months Tony, two months were he impersonated me'  
'In all fairness the first month you were on a mission with SHIELD how was I supposed to tell when you were away from me' Tony said  
'When I was there, it felt like I was dead.' Steve said 'That's why I said shoot us, I couldn't care.'  
Steve got into his bath, the cuts on his skin ached and his head felt heavy. His chest felt heavy but the doctors said that they had broken two of his ribs, however due to his accelerated healing, it was already healed but still incredibly tender. 'Leave me alone Tony' Steve said  
Tony stormed out of the bathroom leaving Steve in his bath, tears falling from his face. Soon exhaustion took him and the super soldier fell asleep the warm water lulling him deeper into sleep. Once Tony calmed down he went to their bedroom realising he was in the wrong, but Steve wasn't there. The bathroom light still on Tony followed and saw Steve lying in the bath, tear marks on his face. He knelt down next to Steve and gently woke him up, he hugged the super soldier tightly 'I am so sorry Steve. I am so sorry.' he said repeating himself over and over again  
They embraced like that for what felt like hours before they went into their bed the arms interlocked tightly as they dreamed of each other.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hope you enjoyed and please review :D xx


	9. Chapter 9

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hello guys, if you wondered why you have got three chapters in one day will simple answer, I have nothing else to the fingers have been typing away. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

No ones pov

Tony was extremely nervous today, today was the day he was going to ask Steve to spend the rest of his life with him. Today he was going to ensure Steve became his husband. Steve was everything to Tony, the way he smiled made Tony's heart flutter, the way he held Tony's hand when they feel asleep almost to make sure he wasn't still trapped under the ice. Today was the day that Tony would be selfish and ask for the one thing he wanted more then any Iron Man suit, what he wanted more then his cars or his money, he was asking for Steve to be his forever.

However Tony didn't know how he was going to do it, he had changed his mind so many times. However he wanted it to be simple, something sweet, something that showed how Tony really felt. While Tony walked around the ring box in his pocket, he made sure it was with him at all times, he didn't was his surprise ruined. Tony stopped dead in his tracks 'Surprise' he whispered  
He turned on his heels and ran to the room, where he and Steve shared their first kiss. It was still like it was on that day blue walls with small silver stars on it. Here, here was perfect for it. He knew what he wanted to do, for the rest of the day he made it perfect. And he found Steve sitting with the other Avengers drawing something while they all watched a film. He came up behind Steve to see him drawing Tony, it was uncanny in likeness. 'Steve!' Tony said 'I need your assistance!' Tony said making his voice urgent  
'What is it?' Steve said not really focusing on Tony but rather on his drawing  
'I need you to check something for me.' Tony said  
Tony ran in front of his boyfriend he put the drawing down and grabbed hold of Steve's strong hands and tried to pull him off the sofa, yet no matter how hard he tugged the super soldier sat perfectly still, Tony was almost on the floor trying to get the super soldier to get up Tony begged and pleaded for Steve to move his attractive butt, yet again the soldier stayed frozen where he sat. 'Just go with him, so we can watch this in peace.' Clint said laughing  
Finally Steve relented and stood up, almost causing Tony to fall. Tony took his hand and dragged him away out of the room. As soon as the two men had left the room Natasha said 'Tony is going to propose.' Before eating more popcorn.

When they were outside the room, Tony gave Steve a kiss and opened the door 'Surprise!' he screamed happily  
Tony ran into the room 'See I made the floor look like grass and it has a picnic set and it has the added advantage of me not getting cold. Do you like it?' Tony said excitedly  
Steve walked slowly into the room, it looked beautiful, there was a slow tune playing, it was the song Steve's mother used to sing to him before he went to sleep. 'It's amazing Tony.' Steve said  
He sat next to Tony on the floor they looked out the window at the real stars, for hours they talked about what was on those stars. 'No Steve trust me, its giant gummy bears.' Tony said laughing  
Steve was laying on his back 'Its been nice just sitting here with you Tony.' Steve whispered  
Tony rolled over so his face hovered over Steve's, he stared at the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend before kissing him, the kiss was long and passionate. Steve's hands slid into Tony's hair and Tony's hands held Steve's face tightly. Their legs tangled together, it was probably another person could get to another without having sex. When they broke the kiss Tony rested his head on Steve's chest. 'Do you like being with me?'  
'Of course I do Tony' Steve said hugging Tony tighter to his chest 'Do you like being with me?'  
'Of course!' Tony exclaimed kissing the tip of Steve's nose  
'How much?' Steve whispered smiling  
'Very much, Steven Rogers. I love you so much.' Tony said his hand fumbled into his pocket he pulled out the ring box and opened 'So much Steve would you do me the honour of being mine forever.'  
He took the ring out of the case, it was a golden band and on the inside it said _Love you forever, T x_  
Steve looked at it for a second before kissing Tony passionately on the mouth 'Can I take that as a yes?' Tony said  
'Yes, yes you can!' Steve said laughing  
He put the ring on his finger, it would never leave that finger.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review :D xx


	10. Chapter 10

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hello guys, going for the fourth today, I am in the zone.

* * *

No ones pov

Today was the day, Steve adjusted his tie for the sixteenth time. He couldn't wait for this day to be over, he wouldn't be Steve Rogers anymore he would be Steve Rogers Stark as Tony would be Anthony Rogers Stark. He had butterflies flying around his stomach all morning. Both men agreed to have another person walking with them down the aisle, Tony went with Bruce and Steve went with Clint. Nick Fury was the priest and Thor and Natasha were their best men/women.

Clint arrived in Steve's room, 'Are you ready?' he asked  
Steve nodded, he twisted his ring it had become a habit of his to do. The two men walked to the large wooden door, the door that would lead to everything different in his life. He looked forward to it. 'I am ready' Steve said  
Steve didn't know what was behind those doors, Tony kept it a secret from him wanting it to be a surprise, the only thing Steve really knew was it was night time. When the door opened cold air hit him, it was outside. The seats and aisle was scattered with fairy lights the dark sky the perfect background the only brightly lit place was where Tony stood next to Director Fury. Clint and Steve walked down the aisle, Steve took his time to walk down looking at the faces of the people around them. An army friend sat near where he walked his name Logan aka Wolverine he was a mutant who fought alongside Steve, they got on well. Tony looked fantastic was all Steve could really focusing on, when Steve stood next to Tony, Tony grasped his hand tightly.

The service was beautiful, not that Steve focused on it too much. He couldn't stop staring at Tony in his suit. 'The grooms have prepare their own vows, Tony would you like to start?' Fury said  
Tony nodded and faced Steve holding both of his hands 'Steven Rogers, I have always known you, starting from when I was a boy. I knew you as dad's friend Captain America but as I got older I started knowing you more as Steve. I didn't realise how much hearing that you were found would change my life for the better. Steve you made me a better man. And I want you to continue making me a better man as we grow old together.' Tony said  
'And now you Steve?' Fury said  
For a few minutes Steve stared Tony before he finally spoke 'Anthony Stark, when I first woke up and was brought back into this world, they told me many things like the war was over and that we won. I didn't get to experience that victory much myself, however as I stand here today. I understand what my comrades must of felt back then. Tony it has been a privilege getting to become apart of your life, it has been a great honour to say with much pride that I get to spend my whole life with you. I love you.' Steve said  
'By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husbands, go ahead and kiss.' Fury said smiling  
Tony took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, it was like all the sounds had gone. Like it was just them frozen in the perfect moment of that kiss.

When it was time for their dance the world melted away, it felt like it was just them in a cloud of happiness that they thought could never go away.

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Please review :D xx


	11. Chapter 11

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hello guys, I must warn you now that there is a lot in this chapter you will not like and I apologise now. Also be aware of some offensive language in this chapter

* * *

No ones pov

The day had started like any other day, Steve waking up to see Tony in his arms. He got up and showered and went on his run, he thought about he had been married for a month, it had been the best month of his life so far. They even talked about having children obviously they couldn't have one from their own creation but they decided adoption would be just as good, they would give a little baby the best home they could wish for. But they had yet to do it, they wanted to get settled into married life a bit first before they planned anything too much.

When Steve came back Tony was getting into his Iron Man suit 'Suit up, cap' Tony said  
Steve rushed to his suit and got changed and they made their way to SHIELD headquarters. 'Thank you all for getting here quickly.' Fury said  
He walked around the table and sat at the head his hands resting on a file 'There is a mutant, he is on a murderous rampage, killing senators.' Fury said  
'And?' Tony said 'Shouldn't the X-men be dealing with them?'  
'No they have just lost their leader and can not do much however Wolverine said he would offer his assistance.' Fury said  
As if on cue Wolverine walked in he sat next to Captain America and shook hands with him. 'Hello everyone.' he said his voice gruff 'This mutant is called Marvin Flumm he goes by the name Mentallo and Think Tank.'  
'Wait!' Steve said 'That can't be, I fought Think Tank back in my day, he was with Hydra, I killed him.'  
'That's what he wanted you to believe, he has telepathy he can implant images into your head making you think he did.' Wolverine said 'When he was with Hydra, Schmidt gave him a lesser form of the serum he needed a bodyguard one who didn't age. But he can be killed.'  
'Thank you, Logan.' Fury said 'Intelligence says he wears a helmet given to him by magneto which supposedly made his powers stronger, if we can get the helmet off him we can have our vantage point.'

The avengers and Wolverine made there way to were Mentallo was, an abandoned building, Steve had already made a plan of attack, he would go in and distract Mentallo which would give Iron Man the opportunity to fly in and grab the helmet, as they did not know how deadly he was Natasha and Clint would act as eyes outside the building so if Mentallo still managed to control them those two would be able to get him from outside, however if the hulk, Wolverine or Thor would be the ones to pin Mentallo down. Steve outside the building took one breath and marched forward, Tony grabbed his hand into his own metal one 'Be careful, Steve.' He whispered  
Steve smiled brightly 'I always am'  
And with that last smile Steve went into the building the others watching him from a camera on him. He stood in front of Mentallo and threw his shield at him hitting him in the head the shield circled back into Steve's grip unfortunately the helmet stayed on firmly 'Remember me?' Steve shouted  
'I remember you Captain America, I have seen you in the newspapers recently. Never would expect you to be a fag.' Mentallo laughed cruelly  
Tony got up, wanting to go and hit him however Thor held him to prevent him leaving. Steve's face twisted into anger he ran towards Mentallo and hit him in the face he grabbed Mentallo's neck and Tony took that as his sign to fly in, he grabbed the helmet and fly it out of the room. But Steve was still angered, pinning Mentallo to the floor he started punching him the other avengers came in Tony pulled Steve away and the others started fighting. When they fought they were all in sync, however Mentallo could still pull mind tricks, in Bruce's eyes he couldn't change into the hulk even though he was already the hulk, Thor wouldn't have Mjolnir and Wolverine's claws wouldn't come out. Tony shot a missile at Mentallo the guy fell back, he played with their minds and he crawled behind and held Tony in a vice like grip. Undoing it, everyone saw what he had done. Clint and Natasha had to move and get a clearer shot. Steve moved forward Mentallo had a knife to Tony's back he was convincing them Tony had no suit on that he was vulnerable to the knife. So Steve did the only thing he knew, to save Tony, be sacrificing himself. He mouthed to Tony to duck. Tony nodded and ducked, Steve punched Mentallo in the face and pushed him away from his husband, they started fighting, Clint lined up his target he was about to pull the trigger, Mentallo thrusted forward the knife in his hand going through Steve's stomach upwards. Clint took his shot, too late, Mentallo fell as did Steve.  
As he crumpled to the ground his solid body rippled as it hit the concrete, his hands went to the injury, his long fingers often used to painting surrounded the knife. Tony sat next to his husband his Iron Man mask off his face, 'Steve!' he cried  
'T..Tony. I am sorry!' Steve said  
He coughed, blood spluttered onto Tony's face 'Don't be sorry, just stay with me!' Tony said holding onto one of Steve's hands 'HELP HIM!' He screamed  
'Tony, its too late.' Steve whispered tears fell down his face 'You were my greatest achievement.'  
'I love you!' Tony said  
Steve's eyes closed. Death had descended its dark hand and took away the man frozen in times life, no longer would Tony wake up next to the man who could always make him smile. Tony moved back, tears pouring down his face 'Steve.' he whispered

* * *

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Just want to apologise for using the word fag, I hate it completely but you know how villains are it was his way of angering Steve. Please review :D xx


End file.
